The present invention relates to systems and methods for portable furniture. In particular, the invention relates to portable, lightweight and collapsible stable chairs and rests that are well suited for camping and travelling.
Conventional portable chairs are not truly portable for outdoor use and cannot accommodate sitting on a hillside or uneven terrain. An example of one such portable chair is a “stadium seat” which consists of two flat pads with a hinge in the middle, rigid posts along their outer lateral edges and adjustable straps that run on each side of the pads from the top corner to the bottom corner. In a stadium seat, when a user leans back, the sides of the pads and posts are pulled in towards the body along with the straps, and generally, the heavier the user is, the more uncomfortable the stadium seat is. Further, the user cannot use this chair to sit comfortably on a hillside or on uneven terrain.
In addition to uneven terrain, outdoor ground surfaces can either be hard or soft. If the ground surfaces are too soft, such as a sandy beach, then the feet of the furniture can sink in to the ground when the user attempts to sit on the chair or lay back on the rest.
Thus, there is a need in the furniture field to create new, useful, portable, stable and comfortable chairs and rests. These improved portable chairs and rests are strong, lightweight and collapsible, and are well suited for use on uneven terrain often encountered outdoors.